in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Redfork2000/Redfork2000's Cast: Battle Themes
Hello everyone! Here I am with yet another blog post! Recently, Pea made a blog post talking about what boss themes his characters would have. I liked it, in fact it inspired me to do the same for my own cast! Here's the link to Pea's blog, in case you haven't seen it yet: https://in-a-locked-room.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:PeaVZ108/If_My_Characters_Had_Boss_Themes Now, we can start with my character's battle themes! Note: Several of my characters already have battle themes in their pages, so I won't be adding them here. If you see a main character from my roster missing here, that's most likely because his/her theme is already in that character's page. So go and check it out! With that our of the way, let's begin! Bright Spark Does this surprise you? It's the same theme Bright Spark had in IaLR Defense! I know, anyone who has played Sonic 2 knows this theme pretty well, but I really feel like it fits Bright Spark greatly. Iron Heart Iron Heart is just as powerful as Red Fork, so she deserves an intense battle theme just like him. From Sonic Rush, this theme fits the place perfectly. For bonus points, try playing this music while you read "Stories: Unicorn Rush" in the scene when Red Fork and Iron Heart fight each other. Quick Draw Quick Draw is Green Shadow's counterpart from the Blocked Room Gang. He's a talented cowboy pea who has the fastest shot on this side of the country. This western style music goes pretty well with him. Huoshan Huoshan is a chinese warrior who has become a fire ninja, and is Jaiden's counterpart from the Blocked Room Gang. The chinese vibe of the music, together with the nice rock, makes for a strong theme that suits this chinese warrior perfectly. Queen Chrysalis Queen Chrysalis is one of the more dangerous villains in the series, as her changeling army was strong enough to defeat the gang, and if it weren't for the love between Blast & Jaiden, she would've taken over the entire planet. This boss theme fits her greatly. It was actually made for her by a youtuber, and it's a remix of a song she sang in the actual show. Bob the Blob Bob the Blob is one of the most intimidating creations Dr. Zack has made. With the ability to split into smaller blob spheres and then come back together, as well as being immune to almost every element, Bob the Blob gives the gang a run for their money. Well, at least when Amelia isn't around. Bumo? PHX-001 PHX-001 is hands down the most powerful, most dangerous and most terrifying creation Dr. Zack has ever made. He's the original hybrid from the PHX hybrids, and he's so powerful that Dr. Zack locked him in a capsule because even he can't control PHX-001 properly. This theme definitely has the vibes of the terror any character would feel when they see this monstrous being, but it also has an interesting feeling, since it also feels a bit sad, as if we could see that PHX-001, despite his monstrous behavior and devastating power, is one of the many victims of Dr. Zack's evil ways. PHX-001 wishes to be free, he doesn't want to be emprisoned in that capsule. Could that be part of the reason why he's so violent? Could be he having a mental breakdown? Captain Dark Shell Captain Dark Shell is hands down one of the most dangerous villains the gang has even had to faced. He's a cold swordfighter who will dispose of his foes in any way possible, honorable or not. He couldn't care less if he's being unfair. This intense theme fits his violent and evil personality very well. Dr. Sanders Dr. Sanders is Alice's uncle. He once sent superpowered teens to attack the world, but the gang soon learned that he had been blackmailed by Dr. Zack to do so. However, Dr. Sanders is certainly a competent scientist, and is capable of holding his own on any battle. Allison Now, I know what you might be thinking. Allison doesn't seem like the kind of character that would be a pretty good fighter. No superpowers, no elemental arts, no magic or nothing else. But don't underestimate her. This girl might not be a strong fighter, but she's got her own skills. She has some science knowledge thanks to her father, and she's pretty smart. Also, her love for ballet have made her pretty agile. Although she by no means is on par with the superpowered teens, she can still put up some resistance against other characters that lack superpowers. Green Knife What's this? Disco music? Well, yeah! Green Knife was a star back during the Disco Era, and to this day, he still keeps fresh his groove from the old days. For him, disco never died. He might be an unorthodox fighter, but if one thing is sure, is that he's the master of dance battles! Ink Burst Ink Burst might be the smallest and least powerful of the three PHX hybrids, she's still a menacing foe to encounter. What she lacks in power, she has overabundance in intelligence and evil. It should be noted that she's only weak if compared to her older siblings. She can completely wreck strong characters like Red Fork without too much effort. This, added to her intelligence, makes her very dangerous. While her older siblings both fought out of confusion and frustration, Ink Burst has a clear objective for her life, and is proud of her abilities. Confident, cunning and intelligent, she's the youngest but most evil out of the PHX siblings. Soar Soar is a new character in my roster. He's an ace pilot that was inspired by his grandfather, who was a veteran from World War II. He owns a large hangar full of airplanes he inherited from his now deceased grandfather. There's several characters from my roster I haven't covered yet in this blog, but don't worry. I'll make sure to cover them soon in further updates. For now, have a great time, and let me know if you enjoyed these themes! Category:Blog posts